


Oregon [podfic]

by tigerfishy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cottonstones' work "Oregon" </p><p>"It's been such a long time since Arin and Dan have travelled alone, just the two of them. Dan's not used to the quiet stretched between them. Usually, when they travel, it's chaos, a jumble of seven or eight people trying to get their shit together. Right now, Arin is sleep-mussed, wearing only pajama pants and a hoodie, looking like he would happily crawl back into bed if given the chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oregon [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oregon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067540) by [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones). 



> It's been an incredibly long time since I've made a podfic, and I'm very happy Cottonstones was so kind as to let me read her work! I actually forgot how much fun I had doing this, so if there's enough interest I'd love to read some other grump fics. 
> 
> (Maybe some of mine, if I'm feeling real fucking spicy)
> 
> There's a point around 7:30 where the audio repeats. I'm very sorry about this, I was editing it at three in the morning. I would fix it but, it took two hours to upload so I'm afraid we'll all just have to live with it. 
> 
> Downloads of this are available on soundcloud, just in case you want to listen to your porn on the bus or in class. I won't judge you.


End file.
